Motor vehicles often include an inflatable restraint apparatus having a deployable airbag positioned in or behind an interior vehicle panel, such as an instrument panel, door panel, and the like. Many interior panels include an integrated deployment door formed into the interior panel that is designed to break free upon deployment of the airbag. Controlling the opening of the deployment door is desirable for providing a clean deployment, e.g., minimal or no fragmentation, of the airbag through the interior panel. Often an area of the interior panel surrounding the deployment door is scored or pre-weakened, e.g., via laser scoring, mechanical scoring, or the like, to form a seam that facilitates a clean airbag deployment.
In one example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,776, issued to Bauer, a pre-weakening internal groove is formed in an automotive trim piece after the automotive trim piece has been molded or otherwise formed. In particular, an automotive trim piece is formed, for example, by injection molding a polymeric material to form an automotive trim piece cover layer. The automotive trim piece cover layer is then mounted on a fixture and a laser beam impinges the inside surface of the cover layer to form a groove that defines a pre-weakening pattern which functions as an integrated airbag deployment door. A robot arm may be used to move a laser generator so as to form the pre-weakening pattern. Unfortunately, such secondary operations that include, for example, laser generators, robots, and/or fixtures for forming a pre-weakening pattern in an automotive trim piece after molding or otherwise after forming of the automotive trim piece are relatively expensive and can include significant investment and/or operating costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods of making interior panels having integrated airbag deployment doors for motor vehicles with improved manufacturing efficiencies and/or lower manufacturing costs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.